The present invention relates to a method for providing an operator of a vehicle with operating information. The term “vehicle” comprises any means for transport on land, sea or in the air. The invention will below be described for a work machine in the form of a wheel loader. This should be regarded as a preferable, non-limiting application of the invention. Especially, it should be noted that the invention is applicable also in other vehicles provided with wheels, such as trucks, buses and cars.
The term “work machine” comprises different types of material handling vehicles like construction machines, such as a wheel loader and a dump truck (such as an articulated hauler). A work machine is provided with a bucket, container or other type of work implement for carrying/transporting a load. Further terms frequently used for work machines are “earth-moving machinery”, “off-road work machines” and “construction equipment”.
In connection with transportation of heavy loads, e.g. in contracting work, work machines are frequently used. A work machine may be operated with large and heavy loads in areas where there are no roads, for example for transports in connection with road or tunnel building, sand pits, mines and similar environments. Traveling over uneven ground and lifting/transporting loads of different types will subject an operator of the work machine to jerks and vibrations during operation. Such loads may lead to problems of fatigue and/or reduced productivity. It is therefore important that the operator environment in the cab is adjusted in an ergonomically optimum way and that the operator operates the work machine efficiently.
The wheel loader comprises a powertrain for propelling the machine via the wheels. A power source, such as an internal combustion engine, and especially a diesel engine, is adapted to provide the power for propelling the wheel loader. A plurality of operator controlled elements are provided in the cab for controlling the powertrain, such as an accelerator pedal, a gear selector, a brake pedal, a differential lock selector, and an instrument panel with a plurality of buttons for activating different functions, such as automated downshifting, gear shifting mode selector, etc.
The wheel loader further comprises a hydraulic system for performing certain work functions, such as lifting and tilting a work implement and steering the machine. The power source is also adapted to provide the power for controlling the hydraulic work functions. More specifically, one or more hydraulic pumps are driven by the power source in order to provide hydraulic actuators (such as hydraulic cylinders) with pressurized hydraulic fluid. A plurality of operator controlled elements are provided in the cab for controlling the hydraulic system, such as a lift lever, tilt lever, steering lever, and an instrument panel with a plurality of buttons for activating different functions, such as boom suspension, bucket positioning and floating position.
Modern work machines are very sophisticated with a multiplicity of functions available for the driver in order to operate the work machine efficiently. Especially, there are an increasing number of operator controlled elements (levers, buttons and other controls) in the cab. Therefore, there is a desire to develop a system or method that creates conditions for an improved use of all available options and thereby a more efficient operation of the work machine. Especially, there is a desire to further improve operation of the machine by experienced drivers. Further, since work machines are often operated by inexperienced drivers, a system or method, which creates conditions for an improved productivity by inexperienced drivers is also desired.
It is desirable to achieve a method which creates conditions for improving productivity. It is desirable to provide a method that provides an operator of a vehicle with operating information in such a manner that the operator easily and in a time-efficient way can learn how to use the vehicle efficiently.
A method for providing an operator of a vehicle with operating information is provided according to an aspect of the present invention, the method comprising the steps of providing at least one predetermined demonstration of the operating information, deciding if one of said at least one predetermined demonstration is desired to be presented to the operator and if desired, automatically presenting the demonstration to the operator in an operator compartment of the vehicle when the operator is in an operational position.
Thus, the demonstration is presented to the drivers individually while seated in the vehicle. Thus, it is an on-board education, which creates conditions for saving the cost and time required for arranging general driver education seminars. Further, the method creates conditions for each individual driver to repeat the demonstration, or parts of it, if desired.
According to a preferred embodiment, the operating information comprises information regarding an operator environment in the compartment, such as available ergonomic adjustments in the form of seat, armrest, steering colon etc. Preferably, the demonstration comprises a walk-through of a predetermined set of available operator environment adjustments in the operator compartment.
According to a further preferred embodiment, the operating information comprises recommendations on variations in the operator behaviour and/or position during a work shift. In this way, a risk of repetitive strain injuries and musculoskeletal disorders is reduced. The recommendations may comprise usage of safety belt, variation in working posture, micro breaks with stretching etc.
According to a further preferred embodiment, the operating information comprises information regarding operator controlled elements in the compartment for operating the vehicle. Such operator controlled elements may comprise means for controlling a powertrain, means for controlling a hydraulic system and means for controlling a brake system. The operating information comprises a walk-through of a predetermined set (ie not necessarily all) of the operator controlled elements. Preferably, the operating information comprises information regarding the function and/or an optimum use of each of the operator controlled elements.
In a work machine, several systems interact during operation. For example, the engine is adapted to provide power both for propelling the machine via the wheels and to the hydraulic system for performing different work functions. In a wheel loader, a substantial power is required for operating the work implement, which may lead to that the engine cuts out if the powertrain is loaded simultaneously. It is therefore important to use the different systems in a balanced way with regard to one another. Therefore, the operating information preferably comprises guidance of how to use the operator controlled elements in order to improve the total use of the machine.
Therefore, according to a preferred embodiment, the operating information comprises information for managing a work implement. The work implement may for example be formed by a bucket (for earth or gravel handling), forks (for pallet handling) or grip arms (for log handling). More specifically, in a conventional type of a work machine, a hydraulic system is adapted for controlling the work implement. Therefore, according to a further embodiment, the operating information comprises information for controlling a hydraulic system, which is operatively connected to the work implement.
According to a preferred embodiment, the demonstration comprises visual information displayed to the operator. The visual information is for example displayed on a screen in the operator compartment. The demonstration preferably comprises audio information, such as an automated voice.
According to a preferred embodiment, the method comprises the step of deciding if one of said at least one predetermined demonstration is desired to be presented to the operator on the basis of operator information, which can be provided via an operator input in the form of a code, card or similar or automatically in that the operator is recognized by means of for example a camera. Thus, the presented demonstration can be tailored to the needs of a specific driver on the basis of experience level etc and possibly for performing a specific work task.
According to a preferred embodiment, the method comprises the step of identifying the operator, determining whether a demonstration of the operating information is desired on the basis of the operator identification, and automatically performing said demonstration if it is determined to be desired. The identification may be performed in that the operator makes an input in the form of a code, card or similar or automatically in that the operator is recognized by means of for example a camera. Further, according to one example, the demonstration is only initiated provided it is the first time the operator enters the vehicle.
Other advantageous features and functions of various embodiments of the invention are set forth in the following description.